Galaxy Getaways
"Something good, something bad, a little of both? Whatever you're looking for, we've got it!" Galaxy Getaways is a Galactic travel agency created by Marvel that introduces otherworldly destinations. The website was released on July 3, 2014 to promote Guardians of the Galaxy; however, it is no longer active. Visitors could book a ticket to three exotic and unique destinations: Xandar, Morag and Knowhere. Each planet could be explored with Street View and users could pick up travel tips or learn about the local knowledge. The site also featured an 'I am Groot' mini game, where you had to find Groot hidden in the surrounded flora and there was a quiz called 'Which type of galactic traveler are you?' Xandar "Leave your earthly worries behind and luxuriate in rays of relaxation on Xandar. Home to the intergalatic police force known as the Nova Corps. Xandar serves as the headquarters for this highly trained enforcement group." Xandar is a peaceful paradise in the stars, with many architectural wonders, like Xandar's floating bridges or Xandar's resorts. Hungry visitors should definitely check out 'Gluborg's', which is the first restaurant in the galaxy to receive 5 stars. With the Nova Corps Headquarters located in the center of the planet, Xandar is one of the safest planets in the Galaxy. The entire city layout has the same figure as the emblem of the Nova Corps. For some romantic time with your partner, it is advised to watch the three suns set. Morag "A once thriving civilization, Morag is now technically uninhabited and the ancient artifacts are the only remaining items. Home to...well, no one, Morag is abandoned so you'll be able to explore the rocky terrain & ruins in peace. Not a solo rider, then group tours are recommended." Morag is an abandoned planet, and ideal for travelers looking for adventure. The only inhabitants are small lizard like creatures called the Orloni. On the planet various water geysers can be found between the many ruins of the civilization that once thrived the planet's surface. However, due to massive flash floods and earthquakes there is currently no agent available. Knowhere "Knowhere knows no limits: debauchery, gambling, mining, 24/7 nightlife and bad company abound. Travelers must be in the right 'head space' to enjoy. Knowhere is a mining colony controlled by Taneleer Tavin, also known as "The Collector". You might want to get a tetanus shot & bring a big stick." Knowhere has a busy economy, though mining is its only 'legal' industry. Opened for 24/7 and with the most diverse and mysterious nightlife in the galaxy, Knowhere is the ultimate place to have a good time. When one wants to take a break for a moment, it is possible to visit the extravagant collection of the Collector. Where many of the galaxies most unique items can be found. Seek out the Boot of Jemiah to get in touch with some of the locals. Advertisements galaxygetaways advertisement 1.jpg galaxygetaways advertisement 2.jpg galaxygetaways advertisement 3.jpg galaxygetaways advertisement 4.jpg galaxygetaways advertisement 5.jpg galaxygetaways advertisement 6.jpg Galaxygetaways_advertisement_7.jpg Galaxygetaways_advertisement_8.jpg Galaxygetaways_advertisement_9.jpg Gallery File:Galaxy Getaways File:Galaxygetaways_file_5.png File:Galaxy_getaways_8_-_hotel.jpg File:Galaxy_getaways_9_-_shop.jpg File:Galaxy_getaways_15.jpg File:Galaxy_getaways_17.jpg File:Galaxy_getaways_18.jpg File:Galaxy_getaways_19.jpg File:Galaxy_getaways_20.jpg File:Galaxy_getaways_21.jpg|Restaurant Gluborg's External Links *The Galaxy Getaways Category:Promotional Campaigns